


Innocent Words of a Child

by hyukjaei



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Elementary School, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukjaei/pseuds/hyukjaei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From his spot in the bus, Sungmin silently watch as two young boys ran towards the bus in complete haste. Hand-in-hand, they jogged quickly with bag packs slung over their backs. The taller boy is ahead, guiding the smaller across the sidewalk and into the bus stop. Just as they were about to board, a blue water bottle accidentally falls out of the smaller boy's bag and landed onto the concrete with a soundless thud. He makes a move to grab it, but the other quickly bends down to snatch it up before he could. The shorter smiles, crooked teeth showing slightly from his thin lips. The other returns the gesture, ruffling the latter’s messy hair before pushing him into the slightly-empty bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Words of a Child

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted in AFF with the username hyukjaeplease. Decided to post it here too. Hope you enjoy the story!

Lee Sungmin is an average man. He studies in a local university, lives in an affordable apartment, and is lucky enough to be in a relationship with a beautiful woman. He has dyed-blonde hair, clothed in a simple pair of jeans and shirt, and has a messenger bag placed neatly next to him on the bus seat.

 

Just like any other student, Sungmin takes the bus to travel to and from campus and home. He strongly believes that wasting money on a car is incredibly foolish when you've got a cheap transportation system just around the block.

 

Sighing in content, the man leans against his seat, snuggling up for an afternoon nap. College was tiring, and he barely had enough sleep last night since he had been awake to blissfully text with his sweet girlfriend. To make him fall asleep faster, Sungmin slides the curtains of the bus window away, revealing the view of an elementary school's bus stop.

 

From his spot in the bus, Sungmin silently watched as two young boys ran towards the bus in complete haste. Hand-in-hand, they jogged quickly with bag packs slugged over their back. The taller boy was ahead, guiding the smaller across the sidewalk and into the bus stop. Just as they were about to board, a blue water bottle accidentally falls out of his bag and landed onto the concrete with a soundless thud. He makes a move to grab it, but the taller boy quickly bends down to snatch it up before he could. The shorter smiles, crooked teeth showing slightly from his thin lips. The other returns the gesture, ruffling the latter’s messy hair before pushing him into the slightly-empty bus.

 

“Hurry up, Hae! We’re going to be late and Umma will scold me!”

 

Turning away from the window, Sungmin watches as the children ran on the aisle in the middle of the bus. The taller pulls the other into a seat diagonal of the man’s, letting Sungmin have a clear vision of them. Right after the boys had found their seats, the bus driver continues his way to another stop.

 

“You should be more careful, Donghae-yah.” The taller boy says to the other, his body now completely facing him while sitting respectfully in his seat.

 

The one named Donghae could only nod, showing that he understands.

 

“I’m sorry, Hyukjae. It must’ve slipped out while we were running.” Donghae hangs his head low before continuing. “Umma would be mad at me if I lost it.”

 

Sungmin suddenly feels a pang in his heart as the adorable child starts shedding tiny droplets of tears. They must’ve been 9-years-old, not a common age for boys to cry. It took every will in his body to not stand up and approach the boy, but instead continued to watch in awe as the boy named Hyukjae wraps the latter into a hug. He coos reassurance into Donghae’s ear as he cried, and waited patiently as the tears finally disappears away

 

Smiling gently, Hyukjae pulls the latter away to cup his chubby cheeks in both of his hands. He pushes them together, making Donghae’s thin lips turn into a sweet heart-shaped kissy lip. Hyukjae chuckles in amusement as the other squirms away from his grip. 

 

Donghae begins to massage his cheeks lightly. “You’re horrible, Hyukkie! You _know_ I hate it when you do that.”

 

“I know. That’s why I did it.”

 

The other huffs in response, turning Hyukjae into another fit of giggles. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. Just stop pouting, you look so adorable.”

 

Donghae hums in response before finally relaxing and leans his upper body against the seat. Hyukjae brings his left arm up and gently caresses the smaller boy’s cheeks. Both had blissful expressions etched on their faces, and Sungmin swears he nearly turned towards the window and smacked his head into it in frustration. For 9-year-old boys, they could make a pretty decent couple just acting as natural as that.

 

The pair kept their positions for a few more minutes until Hyukjae finally snapped out of his reverie. He blushes and quickly averts his gaze away from Donghae, bringing his hand back down onto his lap. Donghae giggles, his twinkling voice bouncing off the mirrors like a sweet lullaby.

 

“Oh, do you want to play ‘Make Believe’?” Hyukjae abruptly asks, sitting up straighter than before.

 

Donghae’s eyes widen in surprise and he started to gleefully bounce in his seat. His hands clench into tiny fists and he brings them up to cup his cheeks together. His button-nose and lips were mashed together as Donghae continues to keep his aegyo pose. 

 

“Can we?! _Pleaseee_?!” he pleads with a voice 10 times higher than normal.

 

Hyukjae nods a bit too enthusiastically before grabbing onto Donghae’s fists. He shakes them up-and-down while explaining the rules.

 

“Okay. First, we can be anything and _everything_ we want. We can also do anything, but it needs to start with the scene that I created--“

 

“But why does it have to be you? It seems unfair to me, Hyukkie.”

 

“Okay, then. You can choose the scene. 

 

“Hmm~.” Donghae releases his fists from Hyukjae’s grip and ponders over the scenes he could add in.

 

Hyukjae let’s Donghae have his thinking time, and when the latter finally spoke up, both Sungmin and Hyukjae we’re shocked.

 

“I know! We’ll be married, underneath a beautiful canopy right next to the beach.”

 

The taller boy blushes into a deep shade of red as Donghae continues rambling about his ‘perfect wedding’. Sungmin smiles, his eyes squinting into half-moons before getting off his seat and picking up his messenger bag. While the pair was deciding on their scene, the bus had finally arrived at his location. Sungmin slings the bag over his shoulder and steps onto the aisle to walk towards the front of the bus. Just as he was about to exit the transportation, he hears the last few words from the elementary school children.

 

“I will be your husband.”

 

“Which means I will be your wife!”

 

“We’ll live happily—“

 

“Ever—“

 

Sungmin gently steps onto the sidewalk and the door closes right behind him. The bus speeds off, probably towards the children’s bus stop next. He sighs before walking towards his apartment.

 

“After.” The man whispers, finishing up the innocent children’s conversation.


End file.
